Dissert Und Baci
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Ketika dissert dan baci menyatukan dua orang yang berbeda sifat. Apakah sifat itu akan menyatu.  warning: Rape, lemon, shonen-ai, boys love, lime, dsb.  pairing: SasuNaru.


Khe…khu…khe…khu..

Ohayou minna-san…

Kali ini Izaken_Twinsdevil kembali dengan cerita oneshoot.

Dan kami mohon sabar bagi semua readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fic kami yang lainnya.

dikarenakan kesibukan kami dan kejar-kejaran dengan haha.

Dan ini adalah persembahan dari kami

**Title **:

Dissert Und Baci

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Romance, RAPE, Shonen-ai, lime, LEMON,OOC, Alur Kecepatan,Typo(s), dll…. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Romance, dsb.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru.

**Summary **: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke yang selama seminggu harus menahan semua cobaan ketika sang dobe sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

BY IZAKEN_TWINSDEVIL

Dissert Und Baci

Normal pov

Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah entah berapa lama terus saja berkutat dengan makanan yang berada di depannya.

Ya sosok pemuda pirang dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini, anak dari pengusaha terbesar Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina seorang pengusaha kue terkenal di seluruh Negara.

Dan kini tepat di usia Naruto yang beranjak 21 tahun ini, ia akan mewujudkan impiannya yaitu menjadi seorang patissier yang handal dan terkenal sedangkan kedua orang tuanya yang mengetahui sifat Naruto ini hanya bisa memberikan semangat untuk Naruto.

Sekarang tepat saat ini, ia sedang berusaha untuk membuat makanan yang ia sendiri ciptakan. Entah sekarang mungkin dapur apartemennya kini mulai hancur seperti kapal pecah atau selesai terkena badai. Ya Naruto kini tinggal di apartemennya sendiri karena ia sendiri tak mu menyulitkan kedua orang tuanya.

Kini Naruto tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya. Kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke berumur 22, seorang pengusaha terkenal dan penerus perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang terkenal di Jepang setelah perusahaan Namikaze Corp tentunya.

Ya mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih tepat 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat ulang tahun Naruto yang diadakan besar-besaran dengan mengundang segala tamu dari kalangan pembisnis dan sejak ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya itu, ia dan Sasuke mulai dekat dan tepat dan setelah satu bulan mereka berteman, Sasuke pun langsung melamarnya.

Tentu saja kedua orang tua Naruto dan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa kaget dan syok mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Namun lama-kelamaan pun Naruto semakin tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat serius tentang ini, apalagi mengingat mereka berdua sesame laki-laki. Dan itu semua adalah hal yang tabu di dunia ini.

Tapi apadaya kala cinta telah tumbuh, tak ada satu pun yang dapat memisahkan itu semua. Akhirnya kedua orang tua Naruto pun setuju dengan syarat jika terjadi apa-apa mereka tak akan segan-segan menghancurnya perusahaan uchiha dan pemutusan kerja sama.

Sekarang karena umur mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tergolong mewah.

Dan kini Sasuke pun meneruskan peusahaan Uchiha Corp sedangkan Naruto membangun sebuah café yang ia bangun sendiri dengan kerja kerasnya.

Baiklah sekarang terlihat Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat hasil kerjanya, ya dia sedang membuat suatu makanan baru dengan asal tekad dan coba-coba dan jika di lihat lebih teliti wajah naruto kini penuh akan krim putih.

"Arrgh! Aku tak akan menyerah sekarang!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang ketika melihat hasil kerjanya tak memuaskan.

Tert! Tert! Tert!

Kini terdengar suara bel pintu, namun Naruto tak memperdulikannya ia masih saja terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Derap kaki seseorang pun kini mulai terdengar di apartemen Naruto dan kini semakin dekat ke arah dapur dimana Naruto berada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" tanya sosok itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, sang kekasih.

"Teme! Jangan mengegetkanku! Gara-gara kau aku gagal lagi!" ucap Naruto ketika tendengar suara yang mengagetkannya sehingga ia tak sengaja membuat kuenya sendiri menjadi hancur.

"Dasar dobe, kau tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai duduk sambil membuka jas di kursi makan seraya menaruh tasnya.

"Memangnya sekarang jama berapa teme?" tanya Naruto balik tanpa melihat Sasuke, karena ia terlalu fokus dengan hasil kerjanya saat ini.

"Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dobe, kau tak sadar?" sahut Sasuke seraya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ah! A-aku baru tahu teme, gomen aku belum menyiapkan makanan," balas Naruto yang kini melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hn, ya sudah. Sekarang kau membuat apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ini, aku membuat dissert baru buatanku yang nantinya akan aku promosikan di café," balas Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dasar dobe, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makanan kau pasti akan lupa dengan yang lain," ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan bingung dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa maksudmu teme?"

"Kau tidak sadar dobe, kau sudah sibuk membuat kue ini selama seminggu dan karena itu kau harus di hukum karena tak mengganggapku disini," balas Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya dan semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang mualai merasakan bahaya mulai melangkahkan mundur melihat Sasuke.

"He…he…he…teme aku mohon kali ini saja, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku," ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas dan wajah innocentnya.

"Tidak ada kata lain kali dobe, kau harus membanyarnya sekarang," balas Sasuke yang langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka berdua karena di apartemen ini kamar mereka jadi satu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terus meronta dan berteriak untuk di lepaskan tapi sayang Sasuke terus saja membawanya dan mengidahkan segala teriakkannya.

Bruk!

Kini Naruto pun sudah berada di atas ranjangnya setelah Sasuke menghempaskannnya dan mengunci kamar mereka.

"Te-teme aku mohon kali ini saja," ucap Naruto sekali lagi ketika melihat Sasuke mulai bergerak menindih tubuhnya, tentunya setelah Sasuke melepas semua pakaiannya dan hanya tinggal celana panjang kerjanya.

"Sudah aku bilang dobe…tak ada kata lain kali," balas Sasuke.

"Aku mo-Mmmphh," kini ucapan Naruto pun telah terpotong oleh ciuman Sasuke yang awalnya lembut kini mulai semakin ganas dan kasar.

"MMmmppphh…mmph…" kini Naruto semakin berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke, karena sudah 5 menit penuh Sasuke menciumnya tanpa henti dan kini ia membutuhkan oksigen agar bisa bernafas. Akhirnya Sasuke yang tahu itu pun segera melepas ciuman mautnya.

"Hosh…hosh…sas…suke…" ucap Naruto yang kini mulai menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, namun berbeda lagi dengan Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin membuatnya tergiur untuk menyantap 'makanan' yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Ia pun langsung mencium Naruto lagi, ia sudah rindu dan haus akan kehangatan kulit tan di bawahnya ini, ya sudah seminggu ia dan Naruto tak melakukannya terlebih karena pekerjaan mereka berdua yang sangat sibuk dan menyita waktu.

"Mmpphh…" Naruto pun yang kini tahu akan posisi dan situasi sekarang hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kendali semenya ini. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tahu Naruto sudah pasrah di dekapannya pun tak menyiakan waktu ini, ia mulai menginvasi semua yang ada di rongga mulut Naruto.

Sasuke terus saja mencium Naruto dengan ganas kaerena tak puas ia pun mulai melumat bibir kemerahan itu dan sesekali ia gigit kecil hanya untuk mendengar suara Naruto yang indah dan seksi.

"Ngh…nnghh…" berhasil Naruto pun mulai mendesah tak karuan karena bibirnya terus di lumat oleh Sasuke. Kini Sasuke pun menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta izin masuk sedangkan Naruto yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya agar lidah Sasuke masuk kedalamnya.

Sasuke yang tahu telah di beri izin langsung menyerbu dan melesat ke dalam mulut hangat Naruto, ia mulai mengajak lidah mereka untuk bertarung satu sama lainnya.

Dan kini lidah mereka pun saling berperang satu sama lainnya membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat diantaranya dan akhirnya lidah Sasuke pun yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Ia mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Naruto sehingga menimbulkan desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Kemudia ia mulai menjelajahi langit-langit hangat itu dan sekali lagi membuat Naruto harus menahan desahan yang akan keluar, sekarang Sasuke mulai menjadi gila akan kehangatan dan kenikmatan tiada tara ini hingga tak terasa saliva-saliva mereka bertukar hingga keluar melalui celah-celah sudut bibir mereka.

Tak terasa hampir 10 menit mereka melakukan semua itu, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan Naruto yang mulai menghirup udara dengan sangat cepat hingga dadanya kini naik dan turun.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…"deburan suara Naruto yang seakan berusaha menghirup udara seperti ini adalah hal terakhir dalam hidupnya membuat semakin membuat Sasuke tak tahan akan tubuh itu, ia mulai mengerahkan bibirnya ke arah leher jenjang Naruto yang indah. ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang keluar dari celah-celah tengkuk dan helaian rambut pirang Naruto.

Dan dengan bibirnya itu, ia mulai mencari titik sensitive di leher Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memekik tajam ketika lehernya di jilat, di gigit kemudian di cium lagi dan itu terus saja terjadi hingga ia tak sadar kini tangan Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaian dan celananya.

Kini Sasuke hanya dapat menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sosok tubuh tan itu, begitu memabukkan setiap orang apalagi di tambah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam dan nafs yang terengah-engah.

"Hosh…a-apa yang kau lihat dasar teme," bentak Naruto namun dengan suara serak-serak basah dan seksi.

"Hanya melihat mahkluh indah yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh dan terpesona akan dirinya," balas Sasuke dengan anda lembut dan semakin membuat muka Naruto semakin memerah.

"Teme! Ayo cepat kau selesaikan semua ini," perintah Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut mendengar perintah yang tak masuk akal apalagi itu sebuah perintah yang sangat menggiurkan baginya.

"Baiklah, my little princess," balas Sasuke dengan maksud menggoda Naruto sedangkan yang di bilang hanya bisa menahan malu dan kesala sekaligus karena ia baru saja di panggil putri.

Sasuke pun mulai membuka celana panjang yang mengganggunya itu jadi di pastikan sekarang ia sama sekali tak memakai sehelai benang apapun seperti Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menahan mukanya yang memerah melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat bidang dan putih itu.

Kini Sasuke mulai menindih tubuh Naruto dengan bertopangkan kedua siku tangannya, ia mulai mencium kembali bibir ranum Naruto dengan lembut tapi menuntut dan Naruto pun tak ambil diam ia pun mengajak kembali lidah mereka untuk bertarung hingga Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmatnya.

"Enggh…engh…" desahan-desahan halus keluar di sele-sela ciuman mereka yang panas dengan saliva-saliva yang sangat banyak keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka berdua.

Lalu Sasuke mulai berpindah ke leher yang tadi ia buat tanda, kemudian kembali ia gigit hingga benar-benar merah dan meniggalkan tanda Uchiha di seluruh leher jenjang Naruto. Kemudian ia beralih ke arah dua tonjolan kecil yang berada di dada Naruto. Ia jilat dan kulum sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memelintir dan tekan tonjolan lain hingga memerah dan keras, sampai benar-benar Naruto menggeliat akan tindakannya.

Sekarang Sasuke beralih ke arah bawah tubuh Naruto yang kini terekpos dengan indahnya, ia mulai meremas 'barang' Naruto dengan sangat lembut, kemudian ia gerakkan naik dan turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat hingga membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi tak tahan kini menyemburkan sarinya pada tangan dan perut Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tangannya berlumuran cairan Naruto pun menjilatnya setalah itu ia melakukan mouth job dengan 'barang' Naruto.

Sehingga kini Naruto benar-benar harus menahan sensasi luar biasa, saat miliknya kini di kulum dengan lembut oleh mulut Sasuke yang hangat, sedangkan Sasuke terus saja mengulum 'barang' Naruto, ia jilat lalu gigit dengan halus kemudian ia kulum selanjutnya ia hisap dengan kuat. Dan itu semua membuat Naruto semakin tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Nnngghhh….nnggh…" desahan Naruto semakin liar dan langsung saja ia menyemburkan sarinya lagi tepat ke mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke dengan senang hati langsung menelan semua hasrat yang di keluarkan Naruto hingga tak tersisa, namun ia belum puas hingga kini ia hisap kembali 'barang' Naruto hingga benar-benar tak tersisa.

Naruto yang kini terengah-engah karena klimaksnya hanya dapat menahan sakit ketika Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya yang ia lumuri dengan cairan Naruto yang masih tersisa.

Jari pertama pun masuk, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan kejanggalan saja. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun mulai memasukkan lagi jarinya.

"Akh…akh…" kini Naruto merasakan sakit yang melanda dan mencoba menerobos bagian bawahnya.

Kini ada 2 jari yang ada di 'lubang' Naruto, Kemudian jari ketiga pun menerobos pertahanan Naruto lagi dan itu semakin membuatnya berteriak tanpa henti, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung membukam bibir Naruto dengan miliknya agar Naruto tak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Mmpph…mpph…"suara Naruto yang keras itu pun tertelan akan perbuatan Sasuke yang langsung membukam sekaligus melumat bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun mulai mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sudah siap dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menggerakkan jari-jarinya itu untuk mencari titik spot dari Naruto, hingga tak berseling beberapa lama ia pun menemukan titik itu yang ditandai dengan desahan Naruto yang memekik dan keras ketika mengenainya.

Sasuke pun mulai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari 'lubang' Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto mengelurkan suara kecewanya, namun Sasuke kini mulai mengganti ketiga jarinya dengan miliknya yang sedari tadi sudah haus akan rasa hangat itu. Kini ia posisikan miliknya tepat di 'lubang' Naruto.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan miliknya sudah tertanam di tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu yang keras dan panjang bagaikan mengoyak tubuhnya dari dalam hanya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan kencang tapi lama-kalamaan suaranya pun menjadi desahan-desahan eksotis bagi Sasuke.

"AAAarghh…argh…nggh….ngghhh,"

Sasuke yang tahu lalu menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan-lahan dan lembut namun semakin lama ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Keluar dan masuk.

Semakin menghujam tepat di titik Naruto dengan sangat keras dan tajam bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantungmu namun ini bukanlah rasa sakit yang tercipta melainkan rasa nikmat tiada tara yang akan kau dapatkan.

Bagaikan kau berada dalam khayalan yang sangat tinggi dan membuat kau semakin gila hingga ingin terus dan terus melakukan dan menikmatinya. Atau bagaikan sebuah racun yang tak akan pernah lepas dari tubuhmu ketika kau merasakannya.

Kini baik kedua insan itu pun semakin mencapai puncaknya setelah melakukan gerakan itu beberapa kali dan ketika itu terjadi terdengar suara teriakan dari keduanya.

"SA-SASUKEEE…"

"NARUTO…"

Akhirnya teriakan itulah yang mengakhiri semua malam ini, Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan 'barang'nya dari lubang Naruto kini dapat melihat cairannya sendiri mulai keluar sehingga membuat Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya sungguh indah untuk di pandang. Tak lama karena malam semakin gelap ia pun memutuskan untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut dan mulai mendekap satu sama lainnya hingga masuk ke dalam mimpi.

-Keesokan harinya-

Cahaya mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, hingga membuat kedua insang yang sedang terlelap ini membuka kedua matanya.

Dan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah wajah dari sang kekasih, ya bagaikan salam hangat. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Nih teme, bagaimana aku bisa ke café kalau begini," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut mengingat ia tak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Hari ini kita libur saja dobe, aku sudah mengurus hal itu,' balas Sasuke dengan tenang seraya berjalan ke arah tas kecil yang ternyata baru ia ketahui sasuke membawanya ketika ia menggendong Naruto lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus hitam dan itu pun membuat Naruto terheran.

"Apa itu teme?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke kembali ke ranjang meraka seraya membawa bungkus hitam di tangannya.

"Ini mungkin akan membuatmu bersemangat dobe," Sasuke pun langsung menyerahkan bungkusan itu dan ketika Naruto membukanya ia hanya dapat melihat sebuah makanan entah apa itu.

"Ini apa teme?" tanya Naruto karena baru pertama kali melihat kue-kue dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Ini dissert jeruk yang malambangkan sifatmu dan dissert cappuccino yang melambangkan diriku. Dan yang terakhir adalah ini," ucap Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kue bulat yang Naruto sendiri sudah tahu akan kue tersebut.

"Itu baci teme! Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran akan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Artinya.."Sasuke pun langsung mencium bibir Naruto sekilas dan membuat Naruto kaget karena setelah itu Sasuke langsung menindihnya.

"Gah! Teme! Aku tanya apa artinya kenapa kau malah menyerangku," ucap Naruto seraya menahan tubuh Sasuke yang akan menindihnya.

"Dalam bahasa italia artinya cium dobe dan itu mewakili perasaanku selama seminggu ini yang kau tak pedulikan." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menindih tubuh Naruto tanpa memperdulikan suara protes Naruto kemudian mereka berdua pun memulai kembali ronde baru pada pagi hari yang cerah ini.

The end

Authors note:

Dissert : sebutan untuk kue yang berasal dari kata bahasa perancis.

Baci : nama makanan berbentuk bulat yang biasanya di jepang terbuat dari bubuk kedelai, sedangkan artinya dalam bahasa Italia berarti cium karena bentuknya yang kecil dan sekali suap.

Maafkan atas kegajean di atas.

So bagaimana hot atau aneh?

Ha…terserah para readers saja. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan saja kata-kata untuk fic ini.

Okay di tunggu pesan, kritik dan reviewnya.


End file.
